Fuego, hielo y carne
by pitufina97
Summary: Jacob y Renesmee tienen un accidente y Renesmee se queda embarazada y tiene a una niña, Savannah Jasmee Black Cullen. Savannah tendrá una vida peculiar y cambiara la vida de muchas personas.
1. Más allá de cielo

Más allá del cielo

Jacob corría por el bosque en su forma lobuna con Renesmee en el lomo. Llegaron al corazón del bosque y Jacob cambiar de fase. Renesmee, que tenía a Jacob desnudo justo enfrente suyo, notó unas llamas en su interior que iban creciendo cada vez más y más solo sabía de una forma de calmarlas.

Se echó al cuello de Jacob suavemente para tumbarlo sobre la hierba todavía húmeda por el rocío de la mañana.

Jacob coló una mano bajo la camiseta de Renesmee para sentir y recorrió su tripa haciéndole cosquillas, se encontró con el pecho de la chica pero no se detuvo en él y subió un poco más hasta su corazón. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para sentir con más intensidad el veloz golpeteo del corazón de Renesmee.

Renesmee besó a Jacob con intensidad para que abandonara sus latidos y Jacob obedeció la voluntad de la chica y empezó a desnudarla delicada y ansiadamente.

Renesmee se deleitaba la vista, viendo el cuerpo formado de Jacob y el tacto, acariciando la cálida piel del chico mientras que este la acariciaba tambien, a su misma vez.

Jacob entró en Renesmee, que tuvo que aguantar el dolor unos segundos apretando los labios y poco después se fue supliendo por algo mejor y más intenso. Placer.

Rompieron con los límites del éxtasis.

Se separaron y se vistieron de nuevo lo más rápido posible.

Se sintieron algo tímidos al intentar hablar un rato después.

Jacob cambió de fase y dejó a Renesmee en casa de los Cullen y se despidieron de forma más vacilante de lo que entre ellos acostumbraban a hacer.


	2. ¿Por qué?

2. ¿Por qué?

-Chicos, me voy a casa los Clearwater –avisó Billy a Jacob, Renesmee, Paul y Rachel que estaban tirados en el sofá viendo la vieja televisión.

Ninguno de los cuatro dio respuesta a Billy.

-¡Os he hablado! –les gritó Billy.

-Sí, papá. Ya te hemos oído –respondió Rachel incorporándose un poco entre los brazos de Paul y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-Me voy – dijo Billy abriendo la puerta-. Siempre un placer hablar con vosotros –susurró para sí mismo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Durante un rato, solo se oyó la televisión a la que sólo hacían caso Rachel y Paul. Jacob y Renesmee se miraban y sonreían como niños. Renesmee acabó tocando la mejilla de Jacob pidiéndole con ardiente impaciencia ir solos al garaje.

Jacob le sonrío y mintió a Paul y Rachel:

-Nessie y yo vamos a dar una vuelta.

-Como queráis –contestó Paul indiferente acaricia la mejilla de Rachel.

Cuando Jacob y Renesmee llegaron a la puerta, Rachel miró a su hermanó con advertencia.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, Jake –le dijo muy seriamente Rachel.

-¿Qué? – Jacob levantando las manos demostrando inocencia.

-Sólo aviso.

Jacob y Renesmee se dirigieron al garaje entre cosquillas y risas de enamorados.

-Vale. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora que ya estamos aquí? –quiso saber Jacob.

Renesmee se limitó a besarle en los labios con suavidad y empezar a quitarle la camiseta con calma.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

-Y tanto.

Jacob cogió por la cintura a Renesmee y la sentó en el capo de su coche y destinó a la blusa de Renesmee al descanso junto su propia camiseta.

Jacob descubrió por vez quinta todo el resplandor del hermoso cuerpo de Renesmee y a la chica cada vez le parecía más cálido y protector el de Jacob.

Jacob estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared y con Renesmee, con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué quieres tanto esto últimamente, Ness? – le preguntó Jacob.

-Me gustas mucho, Jake. ¿Tiene algo de malo o raro desear e tu novio?

-No, en absoluto. Pero, ¿por qué ahora y tan a menudo?

-No lo sé –Renesmee se encogió de hombros.

Jacob se río y le besó el pelo.

-Eres hermoso, Jake –le susurró Renesmee al oído.

Jacob la besó en la mejilla, en la comisura, con delicadeza, y, por último, se fundió con ella en un largo, dulce y apasionada besó que desearon que durase por toda la eternidad.


End file.
